


成年人爱情故事

by Nieamandsland



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieamandsland/pseuds/Nieamandsland
Relationships: 宋伟恩/黄隽智, 恩智
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	成年人爱情故事

0A

我拖着一双毫无新意甚至有点庸俗的绿色人字拖去楼下买早饭时忘记带钱包了，偏偏在电梯门只剩一条缝时才想起来，于是再怎么按开门也是徒劳。不动声色吐了一口气，定定地站在电梯里，直勾勾盯着没有温度黑黢黢的屏幕上的数字从十六到一，再重新回到十六。

重新下楼时我想到去年演的那个角色也在差不多的情况下丢了性命。所以过马路时像是被谁操控了一样，莫名紧张兮兮地左右张望，生怕哪儿会窜出来一辆不长眼的车。

在铺满石子路的公寓小区的街道里，多么好笑。

不过也不是完全一样，比如那个角色的爱人正殷切地下楼送钱包。而我的爱人正在我家皇后尺寸的单人床上不省人事地憨睡，没有我在身边睡的很浅，时不时醒来拽一下，被子约莫已经被他踢到了床尾。

所以他到底为什么不能收拾一下屋子呢，还偏偏要坏心地挑眉揶揄，我的床有你的三倍大。

他不怀好意的重音落在了三上，让我忍不住扭头看一圈来确认自己的屋子是不是家徒四壁，刮风漏雨。

好啊，那为什么不睡你那儿？

欸天天收工回来那么累，懒得收拾啦…总不好在垃圾场里做。

这是昨晚累到筋疲力尽，不咸不淡讲的最后几句，一米九的人耍起赖来信手捏来，三分撒娇，夹着七分流氓。

你说他没力气，晚上来了精神在床上生龙活虎，只有我叫到嗓子哑掉的份。你说他有力气，家懒得收拾，进了家门连个落脚的地方都没有，倒也不脏，就是东西都摆得满满当当，你很难知道自己落脚踩到的东西是什么来历，地点自然也包括那张被吹嘘有三倍大的床。

青少年第一次打飞机除了脱裤子找片还会预谋已久的把书桌旁的垃圾桶摆放到床头触手可及的地方，等到渐渐轻车熟路了手纸只会用完随手一卷扔在床头，即使父母投来道不明的目光，也只会大言不惭的用一句嗓子不舒服搪塞过去。

所以次数多了我们偶尔也不会遵守事前事后都要洗澡的规定，宋伟恩满身汗淋淋地看了会儿手机在我身旁睡着了，理由是明早洗头比今晚洗头造型更酷。

我在社交平台一条条翻看评论和限动，偶尔好奇了点进粉丝界面看看，百无聊赖地拖延时间，最后才不情不愿地走去浴室。

是不是体力旺盛的人睡觉会额外酣熟，所以在这个狭窄的出租屋里，最后睡着和第一个醒来的一定得是我？

我拎着两碗锅烧面站回电梯时有些郁闷，今天没带口罩和鸭舌帽，也一路畅通无阻地回来了，路上连个要签名的都没有。

总归是贪心的，理想中的人气既不是无人问津，也不能干扰到私生活，我曾经跟宋伟恩讲过，他愣了一下，看上去心绪涌动，望着我的眼神更深情了一些，最后拙笨的一张嘴像被噎住，喂你想这么多干嘛——

没错，只有停下来的人才会想这么多，正在走的人哪儿顾得。

营业期结束后我回归了兼职模特的学生生活，杂志和服装品牌的邀约不断，戏倒是没能再接一部，我没有因为断档而焦虑，刚过去几个月而已。但是宋伟恩已经接到了他人生里第七部扮演高中生的剧本。

不公平啊...

不公平的地方可多了，让我数数。

比如他的身体健硕的犹如一头凶兽，我低头看了看瘦削的身上无论何时都显得松垮的衣服，里三层外三层，却还是被厚厚的针织围巾盖住了视线。

对此他嘴上总是声情并茂地讲你多吃一点，或是快跟我去健身房啦，只是这些话发生的时机多数是在一起参加节目，或在床上四肢交叠的时刻，让我不得不怀疑他的动机，以及这话的真实性。

反正已经如此了，我把塑料袋不太友善地丢在老旧的掉漆的桌子上，从裤兜里摸出一根烟点上，蹲在床边。

宋伟恩的头发翘起了好几撮，醒来这家伙又要光着膀子冲镜子大呼小叫——这是他的常态，像个荷尔蒙旺盛的，炽热的，冲动起来不分青红皂白的青少年一样。

我喷了一口烟到他脸上，他看上去很费力地皱眉头醒来，还没睁眼，摸到我没拿烟的手贴到了他的胡茬上，惩罚地蹭了几下，嘴里还像昨晚那样讲着浑话。

“宝...这么早,”挪到嘴上亲了一口，低迷的嗓音含糊不清，“好香。”

你要怎么去理解他说的好香。

如果你以为他说的是你，那你一定忘了身后桌子上遮掩在塑料袋里，你一大早上踩着拖鞋冒着被粉丝认出来的风险去买的两碗锅烧面。

几颗虾仁，在昏暗光线下泛着油光的鸡蛋，几片菜叶，自然也是香的。

我说的如此是指，我时常辨别不清他说的是哪个，我还是锅烧面。

如果我开口问他了，他一定会胸膛震起来低声笑道，“用想吗，当然是我的黄宝。”然后抓住我接机半哄半骗的开始晨间运动。

我确实问了，他也这么做了。

所以很糟糕的，我嘴里还夹杂着烟味，他没有刷牙，我们就盲目地吻在一起。

刚开始我怀疑自己舌苔不是很灵，因为只要唾液相交，我就没办法尝出他嘴里是什么味道，只知道光凭接吻就能硬起来，接下来就要一发不可收拾，不过这也就够了。

我的身体即使瘦，脱光了离近看是很漂亮的，可惜这点粉丝不明白，朋友不明白，只有宋伟恩懂。

与情人的心口不一太不同了，别人只会上唇碰下唇讲“你是不是吃不胖喔。”类似的话在宣传期我听了无数遍，我看一眼就明白，他们心里想说的是，“你太瘦了，怎么可以这么瘦。”

即便事实是他们想也不可能像我一样瘦，会不会承认又是另外一码事了。

我也明白其中差别，如果我穿着那些费尽心机淘来的繁琐的古着衣被宋伟恩丢到床上，那会像撂倒了一张破布片，我的身躯瘫痪在陈旧的杂物堆中，衬着脸色更加苍白。

若是我被脱的光溜溜的，即使我看上去羞赫难耐，揣揣不安，看上去也顺眼多了——像一颗剥了皮的鸡蛋一样丰满光滑。

他用最快的速度卖力地做完前戏，从床脚摸来一个掉在地上没开封的套子，我也不知道他什么时候看见的，一边亲吻我一边扶着我的腿缓缓进来，同时拧起了眉毛，像在忍着什么，接着慢慢动起来。

宋伟恩做爱需要的两样东西，一是接吻，二是我的叫床，通常情况下两者缺一不可，或者说自从发现了之后我每一次都会慷慨的提供。

那么另外一样不公平的事情就是，宋伟恩需要的是性爱，而我需要的是宋伟恩。

他不知道，他自然不知道，即便每天都做，我害怕在一片愚钝的潮涌后袭来的那种尖锐的快感。

这种害怕可能源于我干瘪的胸膛上没有太多可捏的余地，也可能源于后面分泌的体液并没有我和他想象的那么多，我们第一次没有买润滑剂的那次做爱甚至以失败告终。还有可能源于我会思考我与女生给他带来的感觉会有什么差别，会不会比我的身体与他更契合一些。

不过这些不影响我用前面射出来，也不影响宋伟恩对我的身体愈发贪婪和不知疲倦。

所以他扣住我悬在空中一晃一晃的欲望撸动起来时我的嗓子又失了分寸了，他浑身是汗连手都湿漉漉的，钳住我的脖颈，又往里深入了一些，好心提醒我，“太大声了，邻居会听到的。”

这时他像个反派角色了，那种毫不手软欺负弱小同学的校霸，尤其脸上没有笑的时候，显得冷冰冰的，好像我叫破喉咙也不为所动。

我顾不上了，小声的念着“伟恩，伟恩...”这时候我又不害怕了，攀附着迎上他的撞击，只希望那尖锐的快感快些到来。

不然我就要哭出来了。


End file.
